


Tell your friends.

by SoizicBleiz



Series: sunset swerve [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Reggie is a bi disaster, That's it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoizicBleiz/pseuds/SoizicBleiz
Summary: Reggie's mad because he can't flirt with girls anymore. And only girls. Obviously. But, at the same time... Boys.
Series: sunset swerve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053653
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Tell your friends.

What the hell.  


Alternatively, what the fuck.  


That’s all Reggie has been able to think about since they appeared in Julie’s studio.  


Actually, no, that’s not true. He also thinks about how he was that close to living his dream, but he didn’t get the chance because he was hungry and ate a bad hot dog.  


So, yeah.  


Lately, he hasn’t been feeling great. He feels dead inside. Sure, he’s dead. Literally. But still.  


He doesn’t exactly know why and how, but he’s sure him being dead doesn’t mean he has to feel this bad, all the time. Alex doesn’t. Luke doesn’t, or not as much anyway. So why him ?  


Why did he have to die ? Life was good and it was about to become super duper great. It doesn’t seem fair. It’s not fair.  


He really misses being alive. He misses being hungry, and sleepy, and having homeworks, and flirting.  


Oh God, how he misses the flirting. The winks, the touching, the banter, the laughs, the kisses on the corner of the mouth… He used to love it. He tries, when they’re playing music on a scene with Julie, with the girls in the audience, but it’s not the same. As soon as the songs end, the flirting ends as well.  


And there’s one thing that Reggie is really frustrated, and kinda mad, about. He only got the chance to flirt with girls. And it was fun. It really was. But… Boys.  


He hasn’t talked to the guys about that. He knows they would be cool with it, and that they don’t care. But there’s something about it.  


Like the way that he still isn’t a hundred percent sure. Once, he tried to ask Alex about it, about how he knew he was gay, and Alex answered that he just knew. But Reggie doesn’t « just know ». He would love to. He would absolutely love to know his sexuality for sure. But he doesn’t. And it sucks.  


He knows he likes girls, because girls are pretty. So pretty. And Reggie loves to look at them, and flirt with them, and when they flirt back, and he also loves kissing them. But with boys, it’s not the same.  


Sure, boys are pretty too. And they can be so cute. Like when that senior guy in their high school, back when he was still alive and a normal teenager, used to wear tank tops every month of the year. Reggie could never stop looking at those muscles. The way he also could never look away when the basketball team was playing. He never understood the rules. He was always looking either at the players or at the cheerleaders. He used to say that he was going to the matches for the vibes. The « vibes ». Sure Reggie, sure.  


And how many other stories are there.  


He remembers when he first met Luke. It was in middle school, in music class. He was struggling with a chord. Luke tried to show him how to do it. When he touched Reggie’s fingers to place them correctly on the guitar, Reggie’s heart raced. He thought it was because he was ashamed he was struggling. Yeah, let’s say that.  


Come on Reggie, think. How many times your heart raced when a boy got closer to you ? How many times you thought you wanted to be « like » a certain guy when really you wanted to be « with » this guy ? It’s okay Reggie. Really, it is.  


It’s four in the morning. It’s dark outside, and Reggie is sitting on the beach, in front of the shop where his house used to be. And he’s smiling. He’s smiling, because now he knows.

He is bi.  


Tell your friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to the songs for days now, and i love reggie, and i wanted to write something, so i opened a document, and i decided that the title would be "tell your friends" without any idea about the plot whatsoever, and i started typing, and voilà.


End file.
